Parties Always Come to a End
by 20 Percent Awesomer
Summary: Beloved Rainbow Dash takes shelter at Sugar Cube Corner in a major storm. After asking Pinkie Pie to bake cupcakes with her, things take a turn for the worse. Rainbow dash finally gave up and left everyone. Rainbow Dash was a failure. Based of the infamous Cupcakes. If there are any mistakes please remind me and i will fix it. Characters belong to Laruen Faust and Staff. ONESHOT!


A cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane moved a rain cloud and she grouped up the gray clouds together. Today was Friday, today was the day that the weather ponies of the Equestrian nation were scheduled to make a very large storm. Rainbow dash was working on making that storm in the Pony Ville area. After a few hours Pony Ville was covered in a blanket of gray clouds. Rainbow dash was finally done and was heading to the other side of Pony Ville to go to her cloud home. When all of the sudden it starting raining, not your normal rain, **pouring rain. **The water soaked Pegasus's coat and mane. Rain dripped into her eyes and blurred her vision. Then it started thundering and lighting. Rainbow dash knew this is dangerous weather so she flew to the closest area.

Rainbow dash didn't want to stay in a stranger's house to wait while the storm pass's by, instead she wanted to stay with somebody she knew, somebody who was close. The cyan pony spotted Sugar Cube Corner and immediately flew towards it. She glided down and when she hit the ground she landed with a soft thud. She closed her wet wings and walked into Sugar Cud Corner. Pinkie pie was at the counter she was taking out a vanilla cupcake with blue and pink icing with three small candies carefully placed on top of the mini cake. "Oh, wasn't expecting you Dashy!" Pinkie pie said in her cheery voice. "I was in the middle of the storm and I needed a place to crash so…. Before the pegasus could end her sentence the pink mare bounced with joy, yelling " YES! I would be **honored **if would stay with me! We could play games or play with Gummy…. Pinkie pie trailed off.

"Hey, Pinkie can I ask you something?" Rainbow dash asked. "Yes Dashy?" Replied the hyper earth pony. Rainbow dash hesitated. "Um you know my older… sister Rainbow shine… um." "… Oh yes Dashy…." Pinkie pie said sadly. Rainbow dash eyes began to water but she blinked the salty tears away "Before Shine…. died ….she always wanted to know what is your secret ingredient to your cupcakes." Pinkie pies eyes light up. "I know I really never ask you this but can I bake some cupcakes with you to you know… learn for Shines sake?" Rainbow dash said grimly. "Rainbow dash of course I will let you bake cupcakes with me, I always wanted to bake cupcakes with one of my friends!" Pinkie pie replied happily, obviously trying to cheer up the sad mood.

Pinkie pie disappeared into the kitchen and appeared back only seconds later with a single chocolate cupcake with a light orange frosting with a brown swirl and some caramel sauce. "Before we start lets taste test, here my new flavor, Caramel Delight." Pinkie said in a happy voice as she gestured the blue Pegasus to eat it. Rainbow dash happily gobbled the soft and creamy cupcake in a few bites. Rainbow dash felt very light headed. "Pinkie I feel really- Rainbow dash never got to finish her sentence as she blacked out. The last thing the mare heard was a slow, demonic voice saying "Prepare yourself Rainbow dash, becasue your going to smile all the way to hell."

Rainbow dash felt like mush as she started to wake up. Rainbow dash tried to move her front and back legs. She felt cloth tightly bound on her snout and chains on her four hoofs. She was lying on a cold metal surface. Rainbow dash's eyes were focusing on the room around her. She screamed but it only came out as a muffled moan. The light was dim but she made out skeletons hanging all over the walls, some hugging each other, and even some with painted smile on their face. There were heads and skulls on plates, organs were all over the place! She even saw a bed made out of pony's manes, bones, and skin.

The pillow was made up of various cutie marks. As she looked farther right she saw ponies stuffed. She let out an angry and deeply sad sob as she saw her poor older sister, she was **stuffed. **Rainbow dash let a wail and throwing many curses at whoever did this but of course her angry screams were once again muffled by her cloth on her mouth. She looked up on the wall in front of her to not only see heads of pony she once knew but in blood the words scrawled on the wall said " Smile!" Rainbow dash hearted raced faster than a sonic rain boom. Then suddenly Pinkie trotted out of the darkness.

But this **wasn't the Pinkie Rainbow dash knew! **Her mane and tail were straight, but they were completely jet black. Her coat was a dark gray. But… her eyes got the rainbow Pegasus attention. Her eyes were the dark black Rainbow dash has ever seen in her life and her eyes were **completely **black, no white anywhere. Her eye have black liquid coming out of it slowly dripping down her cheeks. Her pupils were small and red. Pinkie pie… "No this IS NOT Pinkie pie…. this was a monster" Rainbow dash thought darkly, she was too scared to say a word. "Oh Dashy, I am so glad you are awake!" The demon pony said in a somewhat cheery voice.

"Now Rainbow dash it looks like were done looking around are work area, lets us begin." The insane mare said in a crazy tone. "And don't worry about your sister soon you will join her." Pinkie pie gave a evil smirk. Pinkie pie trotted to one of her "homemade" tables. She took of a white cloth covering the long row of knives, hacksaws, saws, axes, and even a medical bag. The demon earth pony picked up a very thin and sharp tool, probably a pocket knife. She hovered the tool over Rainbow dashes cutie mark. Then slowly dug her small knife into Rainbow dashes skin, then she made a circle around her cutie mark. Rainbow dash tried to scream for help but all of the mares tries were in vain.

Pinkie pie repeated the same motion on her left side. Then when Pinkie was done she held up Rainbow's cutie marks to the cyan pony's face. "Don't they look beautiful Dashy?" Pinkie pie exclaimed. Pinkie pie could only make out three heart breaking words from Rainbow dash "You're a **MONSTER"**

Oh Dash, how did you know!" Pinkie pie said is a sarcastic voice. "But mean words make means feelings and meanie pants feelings make's someones tounge get ripped out." Pinkie pie exclaimed with a smirk. "I was going to let you die with your tongue so you would be able to talk in pony heaven or whatever but Dash you should have thought twice before saying something **so** rude." The pink mare rolled her eyes half way though her sentence. Pinkie pie trotted to her table and picked up a fairly large, clean and sharpen butcher knife. She slowly took of the cloth tightly bound on the cyan Pegasus's snout. Rainbow dash out a bloodcurdling yell "SOME PONY HE- Rainbow dash stopped short as the demonic mare quickly shoved the large knife in her mouth and stabbed her tongue which immediately bled and filled the rainbow pony's mouth with thick blood.

With Pinkies blood stained hoofs the mare ripped off the remanding shreds of Rainbow dash's tongue, sending a wave of blood onto Pinkie pie. Rainbow dash tried to let out a wail or a scream but all that came out was a small gurgle. "Now that you can't speak my lovely Rainbow dash lets get on to _taking care of your __**beautiful **__wings_." The insane pony bounced all the way to her table and picked up a shiny hacksaw with a row of sharp metal teeth. Pinkie pie held the saw in her mouth and walked over to the chained cyan pony. With Pinkie's hoof, Pinkie held down Rainbow's flapping wing and put the saw to the base of the wing and dug the metal teeth of the hacksaw into Rainbow dash's wing. Pinkie moved her saw back and forth slowly cutting away at the rainbow pony's base of the wing. The cyan colored wing was on the verge off falling off but a large chuck of Dash's wing still held firmly. "Hey Rainbow dash, prepare to have a major WINGBONER!" Pinkie pie the roughly tore off Rainbow dash's wing leaving a huge wound on her upper right side. Poor rainbow's now stump on her shoulder wiggled as if Rainbow dash was trying to fly away from this terrible pony. Pinkie repeated the same thing on Rainbow dash's left side.

"Now that were done with round two Rainbow, it's time to get on to your final round, round **three**, it's the **best **round." Pinkie pie said cheerfully. Pinkie took the sharpest and hugest knife Dash has **ever** seen. The evil mare too knife too Rainbow dash, waved it in her face, mocking Rainbow dash. Then Pinkie pie make a deep Y cut all the way to Rainbow's chest to belly. Then the knife on its side and peeled back the Pegasus skin, reviling Rainbow dash's organs, guts, meat, it was a terrifying sight to see. Pinkie pie then took a small knife from her table and began making small cuts inside Rainbow's body, trying to take off her organs slowly instead of just plainly ripping out all the organs. After a little while Pinkie pie began slowly taking out the organs. She too out the liver, the kidney, the stomach but by then Rainbow dash couldn't keep up with what organs Pinkie pie was taking out. Rainbow dash's world faded to black.

Rainbow dash's eyes flew open. Rainbow dash tried to scream one last time as she looked down to see **all **of her organs gone. Pinkie pie was already trying to skin Rainbow dash alive. "Well Rainbow it looks like it's the end… all parties must come to an end." Pinkie said in a crazy voice. Then she let a completely insane laugh, one that shook Rainbow dash to the very core. Rainbow dash finally snapped. And randomly all of the rainbow pony limbs all bent back in unnatural forms. Rainbow dash's raggedy blood soaked coat stood up on the very end. The pegasus's mane frazzled and her tail curled all over the place. Her pupils turned smaller and smaller, her mouth mumbling mute words of insanity, her whole body twisted in strange ways.

Finally Pinkie pie had enough decency to take poor Rainbow dash out of her misery by quickly and gently taking out Rainbow dash's heart. Rainbow dash was already choking with out her lungs but now the cyan pony just lay twitching and still her body kept twisting. Finally Rainbow dash twisted so mush her neck snapped out of place and ended her painful death. "Hm…. Dash survived three minutes without her heart and four without her lungs…." Pinkie pie said quietly as her demonic features slowly turn make to normal. Her dark gray coat and black mane turned back into a joyful shade of pink and her black and red eyes turned into normal white and blue eyes.

Pinkie was finally done with her homemade Rainbow dash doll. The pink mare carefully placed the stuffed Pegasus right next to her sister Rainbow shine. Pinkie pie smiled. "Well at least now their together." Pinkie pie felt good inside as she went to the oven to take out the vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with cyan frosting with blue gummy wings placed on the frosting. Pinkie pie even specially crafted Rainbow dash's cutie mark onto the frosting. Pinkie pie then set the tray of baked good on the dirty basement counter. Pinkie pie tided up the room and then sat down to try one. The pink mare sighed reazling that one of her best friends were gone forever. Pinkie pie looked over to the mangled cropse of formly known Rainbow dash and sighed. "Well Party's always have a end.."

The last things the cyan pony remembered was Pinkie pie and her with Rarity. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Flutter shy all standing a photo booth taking a picture. She also remembered running in the Running of the Leaves race with Applejack, making 20 percent cooler dresses with Rarity, taking care of Flutter shy's animals with her, reading the series Daring doo with Twilight, and playing pranks on ponies with Pinkie pie. The rainbow haired pony remebered defeating Discord and saving Equestia from Nightmares moon everlasting lust for entrenal night. Rainbow remebered The Grand Galloping Galla and how much it sucked. The mare remebered her loving father and mother she cared so much for. Rainbow dash rembered who she got into the wonderbolts and was almost officaly a full fledged superstar. Rainbow dash was gone. Dead. She never fully followed her dream. She never got to love a stallion. She never will have a filly of her own. She will never tell Scootaloo how much she meant to her...

Rainbow Dash had failed her friends, her family, her dream, her little sister...

Rainbow Dash... Was a failure.

_The end_

…_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Or **IS **it?


End file.
